


Satisfied yet?

by orphan_account



Series: am i shimada trash? yes [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 800 words of jesse being.....dirty....., Beastiality?, Bottom McCree, Dirty talk?? if you call it that, Established Relationship, Knotting, Light Humiliation, M/M, Talk about sharing/gangbang, They’re dragons who can shapeshift from illusion to physical, absolutely sacred, all is consensual, but hanzo is also dirty too so its ok, its 6am guys, mccree u dirty boy!! pt.2, my writing skills are terrible :pensive:, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24352831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: McCree has been troublesome lately regarding his libido, and Hanzo can’t seem to catch up. He figures it out.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, Jesse McCree/Hanzo’s spirit dragons
Series: am i shimada trash? yes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762216
Comments: 2
Kudos: 128





	Satisfied yet?

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO MCHANZO COMMUNITY!! luffie back at it again with the short story bullshit  
> as always, im thriving with plots at 3-7am despite needing to sleep  
> However pls read the tags to ensure youre fine with this okay  
> I DO NOT CONDONE BEASTIALITY its just a fic, miss me with that nasty shit!!  
> Anyways his dragons are non-binary, having both genitalia,, but that is irrelevant besides jesse is only getting the D  
> anyways (again) i humbly offer you this!! any nice thing is appreciated ❤️❤️

“Jesse,” Hanzo croons as he enters back into the living room of their apartment, his voice soft unlike the pace at which his dragon— _Ututaka—_ was absolutely ramming into him. Not like he could hear Hanzo through the loud slaps of skin and Ututaka’s huffs and purrs. 

This resulted in Jesse’s brain collectively becoming mush, the pain and pleasure from having a ridged, thick dragon cock constantly hitting his prostate _amazing._ It’s obvious; McCree got off to this filthy act and the even filthier way his ass was raised oh-so-delectably in the air. Hanzo huffs, a little envious of his own dragon. Sakura gives a rumble as well, where she stood perched on her ‘scratching post’ that they just had to get. A little bit of puppy eyes and whining from Jesse _always_ lures Hanzo into anything. 

Though, no amount of puppy eyes and whining could get Jesse out of this situation. No, not already when he’s writhing and damn-near sobbing. His cheek is raw and red from where its mashed against the carpet, blunt fingernails clawing at the floor as if he wanted to shred it. Ututaka’s own sharp nails causes Jesse to writhe; especially whenever he grazes into one of the many red clawmarks littered across his back and shoulders from when Jesse unwisely tried to squirm away from the beast. Hanzo had tutted at that, making a remark of “ _He doesn’t appreciate his prey causing a chase. You are better off laying there and taking it, as you are meant to do,_ ” before walking off and leaving his boyfriend to fend for himself. 

Ututaka seemed so smug after being validated from his owner, strong hips thrusting faster into Jesse’s loose, gaping hole.

McCree grits his teeth, drool soaking his beard. His eyes clench shut every now and again whenever that ache of pain sparks through his body. Tears have been falling down his face for awhile, but Hanzo refuses to order his dragon away, no matter how hard he pleads. 

The Shimada slowly trudges in-front of the duo, crouching down. He stares at Jesse for a moment—and, hooboy, his heavy cock throbbed between his thighs with the way Hanzo’s dark eyes scrutinized him, no any words needed.—almost out of pity from how pathetic, before looking to Ututaka, his eyes warm. Jesse shivers. 

“What a good boy,” He praises, hand coming up to scratch the large dragon behind the ears. His hips give a particularly hard thrust at the praise, causing Jesse to gurgle, his eyes rolling to the back of his head and his body jerk forward. Hanzo sighs, his change of mood too sudden. He stood up. 

”Poor Jesse,” He says as if the other weren’t even in the room. His voice ringed of feigned despair. “If only he weren’t such a cum-thirsty slut—“ _Oh, that had hit him hard in such a good way that he couldn’t hold back his pitiful whimpers and whines. “—_ his hole would not be getting absolutely wrecked by some beast. I suppose that’s what he wants though, yes?” His eyes lock onto McCree’s. They’re pretty, even prettier when glossy and watery from tears. He nods jerkily, a long and drawn out groan following whenever he feels Ututaka’s fat knot brush against his rim. “I should’ve known. You’d take any cock given to you. Maybe next time I should take you out, all nice and peppered up, to be filled to the brim with our friends’ cocks. Or even better, a dingy bar where I charge money for the nasty men there to take their fill.” His gruff voice sounded so promising. 

Jesse loved it, both the ideas. His hole clenched, and instinctively, Ututaka bit down on Jesse’s shoulder as he began to merely rut into him, knot beginning to inflate bigger and bigger. (God, he bets it’s the same size of his fist. He hops so.)

“Though, after the sixth or fifth fuck,” Hanzo continues. “The value would go down. After that, you’d be required to get creative—“ Jesse shudders at the rate of which his mind imagined these things, each thought filthier than the previous. “—let them flip you over, fuck your throat and chest, maybe even more.” Hanzo licked his lips, and Jesse hyperfocused on just that. 

Unfortunately, Hanzo just had to open his mouth once more, and his words had Jesse clinging to life during his earth shattering orgasm that painted the carpet and his own stomach.

” _How pretty you would look, all fat and pregnant from other people’s cum.”_

Ututaka was very reactive, a howl emerging from him as his knot pushed passed Jesse’s rim and buried deep in his guts. He could feel the way the dragon’s cock pulsed with every—what felt like—gallon of cum entered into Jesse. The overstimulation was unbearable, Jesse being just _too_ sensitive from his previous orgasm. 

“Fuck, Han—“ He whined, wet tongue lolling out from his mouth as his soft cock drooled out cum lazily.

”He’ll keep you tied for a while. But after he’s done, it’s my turn.”

”Don’t want my bitch forgetting his place.”

Jesse groans.


End file.
